I'm more popular than you!
by HawkAngel13
Summary: Jayfeather and Lionblaze are driving ThunderClan insane with their argument over popularity. Firestar is driven to make a truce with The Clans ancient enemies. Who's most popular? One-shot. Some OOC-ness.


**In the ThunderClan camp clearing. . . . . . **

"I'm more popular than you!"

"Not true!"

"So true!"

"Nuh uh!"

Ivypool had her paws covering her ears, clenching her teeth. She could still hear Jayfeather and Lionblaze's argument. She growled, stood from her nest, and ran out of the camp.

"There goes another one of our warriors," Firestar mewed to Brambleclaw.

"This is getting out of control. The only warriors we have left are Lionblaze, Briarlight, you, and I. And then we have Jayfeather, but him and Lionblaze are practically useless right now!" Brambleclaw snarled.

"This has gone too far. . . . . . It's time to call in extreme forces," Firestar meowed grimly.

"You can't be serious, Firestar! The Clans and the Tech Cats have been enemies since ancient times!" Brambleclaw said desperatly.

"I'm aware, Brambleclaw. But it's come to that," Firestar mumbled.

Together, Firestar and Brambleclaw left their territory, and traveled for days, to get to a pay phone in the nearest Twolegplace. The co-leaders of the Tech Cats Organization spoke with them, and agreed to a truce. Firestar and Brambleclaw hopped a bus half-way back to their territory, and when they arrived, they waited for the Tech Cats.

**Ten minutes after Firestar and Brambleclaw got back to ThunderClan. . . . . . . . . **

"Firestar, they've arrived," Brambleclaw meowed, an emotionless look on his face.

"Alright, let them into the camp. Meet me with them, on top of Highledge," Firestar meowed quietly.

A moment later, Brambleclaw met Firestar on top of the Highledge, two she-cats behind him. The larger she-cat was a little bulkier, and was a dark gray, with a white underbelly, paws, chest, and muzzle. She had wise amber eyes, and a slight grin on her face, as she held her head high, gliding up to Firestar.

"Hello, Firestar. I am HawkAngel, a leader of the Tech Cats Organization," the she-cats meowed, lowering her head in a bow.

The other she-cat was a brown color, with a white spot over her right eye, and her left ear was also white. She had green eyes, and a very fluffy tail. She wore a book bag around her waist, and it looked rather heavy. She trotted up to Firestar, tripping over her own paws, and bowing gracelessly. The glasses she wore nearly slipped off her muzzle.

"Hi, Firestar! I'm Bo! The other leader of Tech Cats," she mrowed.

"Greetings, HawkAngel and. . . . Bo," Firestar mewed awkwardly.

"So, is that Lionblaze and Jayfeather down there?" HawkAngel asked, tilting her head towards the arguing toms in the clearing.

"Yes," Brambleclaw meowed angrily.

"Whoa, that's Jayfeather? He's kinda' . . . . . . . handsome. . . . . " Bo mewed dreamily.

"Come on, Bo, we've got work to do," HawkAngel sighed.

They leaped down from Highledge, and trotted up to Lionblaze and Jayfeather.

"No, I'm- Who are you?" Lionblaze asked, looking at HawkAngel, confused.

"I don't know, I don't recognize their scent," Jayfeather meowed quietly.

"Do you really wanna' know who's most popular?" HawkAngel asked.

"Yes!" Both toms yowled.

"Then shut up, and sit down. Bo?" HawkAngel turned to Bo.

"Already on it," Bo mewed excitedly, taking a laptop out of her book bag, and turning it on.

"Alright, let's test it," Bo meowed.

She typed in '' and hit 'enter'. In the search box, she typed 'Jayfeather warrior cats'. She clicked the search button, and hit 'images'. Lots of drawn and painted pictures of Jayfeather popped up.

"Okay, for Jayfeather, there are about 23,700 results," HawkAngel said.

"Now me!" Lionblaze demanded.

Bo typed in 'Lionblaze warrior cats' into the search box, and hit the search button.

"Okay, for Lionblaze, there are only about 8,630 results," HawkAngel mewed.

_"What?"_ Lionblaze wailed.

Jayfeather burst out laughing, and fell to the ground, laughing harder.

"Wait, try Hollyleaf, I bet I'm more popular than _her_!" Lionblaze growled.

Bo typed into the search box 'Hollyleaf warrior cats', and hit the enter button.

"About 10,100 results," Bo mewed.

"Whoa, even Hollyleaf is more popular than you, and she's _dead!_" Jayfeather howled with laughter.

Bo went onto , and scrolled down to the Warriors archive. She did a few things, then said, "Jayfeather has over 300 fan stories, as of today."

"How many do I have?" Lionblaze mumbled.

"Almost 200," Bo mewed grimly.

"And Hollyleaf?" Jayfeather asked.

"Two-hundred, sixty-something," Bo mrowed.

"Wait, go back to Jayfeather's," Lionblaze said.

Bo did as told, and Lionblaze squinted, for he wasn't a good reader.

"Does that say . . . . CinderheartxJayfeather? Half MoonxJayfeather? BriarlightxJayfeather? _HeathertailxJayfeather?"_ Lionblaze yowled.

"Uh, yup," Bo mewed in reply.

Jayfeather growled, "Go back to Lionblaze's stories!"

Bo once again did as told, and Jayfeather hissed, "Read me some of _his_ couple pairings!"

"CinderheartxLionblaze, HeathertailxLionblaze, IcecloudxLionblaze, _B-BluestarxLionblaze?"_ Bo mewed nervously.

Both toms burst out laughing, then Jayfeather stopped, and was silent for a moment.

"Wait. . . . . A fan story? What's a fan story? How do they know us?" he asked.

"We're being stalked this very moment!" Lionblaze yowled, running in circles.

Bo popped up in front of her webcam, that was video taping everything, and mewed, "The end!"

**Author's Note: Woo! My first one-shot, my first try at comedy, the first mention of the Tech Cats, and the first appearance of HawkAngel and Bo! Okay, so HawkAngel is based off my real cat Anna. She really does look like that, and has that personality. I came up with a fan story, when I first got into warriors, about how Anna used to be a warrior named HawkAngel. Bo, is based off of me. Bo is actually a family nickname of mine. Yes, I really am that dorky. I really did this! I went and googled Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather! These are really the approximate amount of results! Same with the fan story amounts. And the couples that are mentioned here. Sorry for the extremely long Author's Note. ~HawkAngel13**


End file.
